una dulce navidad
by kawai botan
Summary: kurama y botan pasaran la navidad juntos en un gran plan de kurama mientras los chicos preparan una fiesta de navidad donde hasta hiei se divertira leanlo no es tan aburrido ya se que esta fuera de estacion pero ya que empese a subir mis fics lo pongo esp


Una dulce navidad 

_Yuzke- toma esto!!- yuzke disparo el reigan al ultimo demonio del lugar se notaba arto de trabajar en su ultima misión – bueno este era el ultimo_

_Botan- si al menos ya terminamos con esta zona- decía botan que tenía su escoba en la mano_

_Kurama- yuzke!- kurama venía corriendo igual de sucio que yuzke y botan_

_Yuzke- que pasa kurama?_

_Kurama- ya termine con mi zona sin problemas _

_Yuzke- genial solo faltan hiei y kuwabara- cuando a lo lejos el cabello naranja de kuwabara se alcanzaba a distinguir y a su lado venía caminando hiei _

_Kuwabara- Urameshi! Ya terminamos nuestras zonas!_

_Yuzke- excelente! Ahora podremos irnos a nuestra casa a disfrutar la navidad!_

_Kurama- tienes razon yuzke ... listo botan...- kurama había terminado de curarle una herida en el brazo _

_Kuwabara- si por fin voy a descansar de la escuela y disfrutar de mis vacaciones como en los viejos tiempos!- kuwabara salto emocionado _

_Hiei- en tu caso son vagaciones kuwabara- hiei le decía a kuwabara que enseguida se bajo de su nube _

_Yuzke- por cierto hiei, que harás en la navidad?_

_Hiei- no creo en esas cursilerías...- le decía mientras se ponía la camisa _

_Yuzke- entiendo... y tu botan?- yuzke miro a botan que se había quedado atrás con la mirada agachada _

_Kurama- que pasa botan?- kurama miro a la chica algo extrañado_

_Botan- no... no pasa nada.... vayámonos ya..._

_Yuzke- botan espera a ti te pasa algo!_

_Botan- bueno en realidad... yo nunca he vivido una navidad como un humano...- la chica lucia bastante triste _

_Yuzke- de que hablas? Entonces que hacías en las navidades pasadas?_

_Botan- pues yo me quedaba en el mundo espiritual a archivar grandes pilas de documentos..._

_Kurama- pero antes de eso que hacías?- kurama pregunto a botan mientras miraba a la triste chica algo triste tambien_

_Botan- bueno al igual que yuzke yo soy un alma revivida pero a diferencia de el, yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, además según ayame y otras Guias espirituales yo siempre he vivido en el mundo espiritual..._

_Yuzke- valla eso no me lo esperaba... y tu kurama?- pregunto rápido yuzke tratando de cambiar el tema_

_Kurama- pues yo... bueno mi madre, mi padrastro y mi hermanastro Partirán de visita al sur_

_Yuzke- y tu no iras?_

_Kurama- no ellos visitaran a la madre de mi padrastro y prácticamente no tengo nada que hacer con ellos...- kurama volteo preocupado a mirar a botan que seguía muy triste _

_Yuzke- lo tengo!!!- todos miraron a yuzke sorprendidos_

_Kuwabara- que te pasa urameshi?_

_Yuzke- hagamos una cena de navidad para todos, así todos pasaremos juntos la navidad!!_

_Kuwabara- si estoy de acuerdo y podemos invitar a la linda yukina! Y a todos sus sirvientes!_

_Yuzke- cállate tonto! – yuzke golpeo a kuwabara en el rostro_

_Kuwabara- si tienes razon lo mejor sería una cena romántica los dos solos!!- hiei no aguantaba las ganas de golpear a kuwabara ( bueno y quien no)_

_Yuzke- oye hiei sabes cual sería el mejor regalo de navidad para ella?! –yuzke miro a hiei esperando que soltara el secreto_

_Hiei- se lo que estas pensando yuzke, pero no en esta vida... mejor ya me voy de aquí – hiei se iba a marchar corriendo pero yuzke lo detuvo_

_Yuzke- espera hiei aunque sea promete que iras a la cena!_

_Hiei- si claro... supongo ...- hiei se marcho a toda velocidad y los demás continuaron su camino_

_Yuzke- verdad botan... que estarás ahí...- yuzke le pregunto a botan que venia atrás de el_

_Botan- si claro estos días estaré en el templo de la maestra genkai es que ella tiene que cuidar algo... no recuerdo que cosa es ... pero voy a estar con ella unos días ..._

_Kuwabara- entonces tu... vas a estar con yukina! Podrías no se ... conseguir un mechón de su cabello ¡algo!- kuwabara estaba desesperado por tener algo de yukina_

_Yuzke- estas pero si bien loquito kuwabara... _

_Los chicos llegaron cada uno a su casa y botan llego con genkai, yukina ponía un adorno en la entrada del salón principal y botan y genkai hablaban mientras tomaban el té _

_Botan- y dígame maestra genkai, que es lo que tiene que vigilar?- pregunto botan antes de dar un sorbo a su té _

Genkai- bueno- genkai le dio un sorbo a su té- en la parte posterior de este templo ay un gran estanque y en el centro una roca de color blanco llamada "hikari gin", es muy rara y mi tarea es cuidarla mientras su guardián esta fuera y tiene el poder de.... ay pero que chica tan desatenta...- botan se había quedado dormida en la mesa genkai tubo que despertarla para que fuera al cuarto de yukina a dormir

Kurama estaba en su casa solo cuando llego a su casa encontró una nota que decía " feliz navidad suishi , te quiere mamá..." su madre ya había partido y el se había quedado solo una noche antes de navidad... toda la noche no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza lo que botan había dicho, ni siquiera cuando estaba apunto de dormir se le quitaba ese pensamiento de la cabeza

Kurama- no lo comprendo, por que no dejo de pensar en eso.....y aun que así fuese... no puedo hacer nada ...- kurama se levanto de la cama y miro al cielo que comenzaba nevar- lo tengo! Es la solución perfecta!...

kurama volvió a la cama sonriente aparentemente se le había ocurrido una idea genial. Al día siguiente kurama se levanto temprano se preparo y salió de su casa en dirección al templo de genkai. La noche pasada había nevado en la ciudad y todo estaba cubierto de nieve, kurama llego al templo de genkai que tambien estaba cubierto de nieve, yukina abrió la puerta del templo y vio a kurama

yukina- ah muy buenos días kurama

kurama- buen día yukina, disculpa y botan?...

yukina- ella esta durmiendo ahora iré a llamarle- yukina se acerco a la puerta pero de pronto se abrió y era botan aun en pijama y se notaba somnolienta y asusto a yukina

yukina- botan! Que susto me diste...

botan- discúlpame yukina no era mi intención ...- le decía bostezando

yukina- bueno yo me retiro- yukina entro al templo

kurama- buen día botan

botan- hola kurama, buen día...

kurama- estas lista?

Botan- lista para que?- botan no entendía de que hablaba kurama

Kurama- vamos a salir

Botan- salir a donde?

Kurama- ya lo veras solo date prisa

Botan fue a vestirse a toda velocidad y kurama se quedo esperando afuera el templo era un lugar muy hermoso cuando estaba cubierto de nieve kurama volteo al oír la puerta del templo abrirse botan apareció kurama la miro sonriente, se veía muy hermosa y kurama no dejaba de mirarla , botan bajo los escalones del templo y llego hasta kurama

Kurama- bien vamonos, botan...

Botan- pero a donde kurama- le decía mientras se ponía un gorro blanco sobre el cabello que traía suelto, que muy rara vez lo dejaba así

Kurama- pronto lo sabrás vamonos

Botan- si- botan se acomodo la bufanda igual de blanca que es sombrero

Kurama y botan llegaron a la ciudad y caminaron por la calle que estaba cubierta de nieve y en las casa abundaban adornos navideños y otras cosas.

Kurama- bien ya llegamos – kurama se detuvo frente a un gran centro comercial bien adornado. las luces blancas resplandecían a cada momento.

Botan- aquí kurama, y que vamos a hacer aquí?- pregunto botan algo extrañada

Kurama- sígueme...

Kurama tomo la mano de botan, que se puso roja, y entraron al centro comercial todo estaba lleno de adornos y carteles, todo era muy lindo como se espera que sea en navidad y estaba lleno de personas, había muchos niños formando fila en una tienda de juguetes. Kurama y botan caminaron a través de los relucientes pasillos

Botan- y que vamos hacer aquí kurama? – le pregunto botan que caminaba a lado de kurama

Kurama- divertirnos...

Kurama corrió de la mano con botan de nuevo no se habían dado cuenta de que había pasado. Corrieron hacía el centro del lugar pero se detuvieron al observar una gran multitud de niños y adultos alrededor de un escenario donde estaba un santa claus y unos duendes diciendo varias cosas y regalando cosas para los niños era un espectáculo genial. Kurama y botan se pararon a un lado solo para observar un rato cuando santa dijo

Santa- veamos los siguientes serán... el chico de cabello rojo y su hermosa novia – dijo mientras señalaba a kurama y a botan que al escuchar eso se soltaron la mano y se pusieron algo rojos ambos- vamos suban...

Una multitud gritaba que subieran al escenario y no tuvieron mas remedio que subir

Santa- feliz navidad – le decía mientras le entregaba un oso de peluche a botan

Botan- gracias es muy bonito- le decía sonriente a santa

Santa- tu novia es muy bonita- le dijo dirigiéndose a kurama que se puso rojo al escuchar

Kurama- en realidad ella no es mi novia...

Santa- disculpa es que juraría que eran novios cuando los vi abajo

Kurama- solo es mi amiga...

Kurama y botan bajaron del escenario y continuaron con su camino aunque todavía seguían un poco sonrojados. Se detuvieron frente a un

gran establecimiento que decía en letras grandes y azules " pista de hielo" Kurama y botan entraron y se pusieron los patines pero botan no parecía estar muy convencida

Botan- espera kurama nunca lo he hecho nunca y no creo que pueda hacerlo...

Kurama- no te preocupes yo voy a estar ahí y te sostendré si te caes – kurama tomo de la mano a botan y la hizo entrar a la pista- mira mueve un pie primero y luego el otro como si caminaras, esta bien?

Botan- esta bien, lo intentare aquí voy – kurama soltó a botan que lo intento pero se resbalo e iba a caer pero kurama corrió y la atrapo para que no cayera, en cuanto kurama atrapo a botan ella lo abrazo muy fuerte, parecía como si dos novios se estuvieran abrazando,

Kurama-"es muy cálida, tiene un dulce aroma... no quiero soltarla"- pensaba kurama que aun tenía en brazos a botan

Botan- "es muy lindo... huele a rosas... además... es muy cálido..." eran los pensamientos de botan que sujetaba a kurama muy fuerte

Kurama soltó a botan lentamente, y la miro ,al igual que el estaba roja y la ayudo a sostenerse bien

Botan -..he... te dije que no era buena para esto...- botan le dijo a kurama riendo pero aun algo roja

Kurama- he... si... bueno, que te parece si lo seguimos intentando... – kurama estaba igual de rojo

Kurama le enseñó a patinar a botan que muy pronto lo domino era la primera vez que botan lo intentaba y se había divertido bastante. Después de patinar continuaron su camino a través del centro comercial, botan cargaba su oso de peluche que era blanco kurama volteo a verla parecía una linda niña con su oso de peluche, kurama se detuvo frente a una tienda bien decorada y muy grande kurama entro a lado de botan era una tienda de regalos, muchos peluches estaban en el aparador y la tienda estaba llena de personas había todo tipo de cosas joyería, peluches, cosas de dibujantes, cerámica, etc. Botan estaba maravillada con todas las cosas en especial con un peluche de gatito blanco muy lindo y suave

Kurama- te gusta mucho verdad botan?- el miro a botan sonriente

Botan- es muy lindo...- kurama se acerco a la caja registradora y compro el gato para botan sin que ella se diera cuenta

Kurama- bueno vamonos ya botan

Botan- si claro – botan miro sonriente a kurama y salieron del edificio

Kurama y botan salieron del centro comercial y caminaron por la calle, entraron a un parque todo cubierto de blanca nieve, caminaron por el parque y vieron unos juegos de esos que siempre hay en un parque pero no había ningún niño en ellos kurama y botan se sentaron en una banca, a hablar un poco

Kurama- bien botan, te gusto patinar

Botan- si me divertí mucho, fue muy emocionante!- botan le sonreía a kurama

Kurama- genial ahora iremos a... –kurama no termino botan le arrojo una bola de nieve

Botan- aquí va kurama!- botan le iba a arrojar otra bola

Kurama- oye.. ya veras- kurama se río y tomo nieve con una mano y se la arrojo a botan

Botan- oye!..- botan de igual manera le sonrió a kurama y tomo otra bola y se la arrojo

Kurama y botan se pusieron a jugar entre la nieve, kurama le arrojaba bolas de nieve a botan con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, botan parecía estar igual de feliz

En el templo de genkai, alguien toco a la puerta, eran todos los chicos encabezados por keiko que traía una enorme caja

Keiko- hola.... maestra genkai, esta en casa?- pregunto keiko al ver que la puerta no se abría

Yuzke- oye genkai! Estas en casa?!- yuzke grito muy fuerte

Keiko- no grites yuzke no seas grosero! – keiko le dio un golpe en la cabeza a yuzke el cual enseguida se quejo , de pronto la puerta del templo se abrió era genkai

Genkai- se puede saber jóvenes que pasa con todos ustedes...

Keiko- solo hemos venido a hacer un poco de trabajo- los chicos pasaron al templo antes de que genkai pudiera decir o hacer algo

Keiko- bien muchachos, a trabajar!

Chicos- si!

Keiko- bien yukina, shizuru ustedes decoraran el templo.

Shizuru y yukina- si – las chicas se dirigieron a una caja y sacaron los adornos

Keiko- bien, yuzke kuwabara ustedes me ayudaran a preparar la cena entendido

Yuzke- si sera pan comido

Todos los chicos sacaron las cosas de las cajas, shizuru y yukina comenzaron a decorar todo el templo pero algo llamo la atención de yukina y salió a la entrada una sombra se detuvo frente al templo era hiei

Yukina- ha, hola hiei

Hiei- hola – hiei saludo a yukina casi sonriente y entraron al templo

Kurama y botan terminaron de jugar con la nieve y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, llegaron y botan se sorprendió bastante al ver el gran árbol de navidad que había ahí era enorme y estaba muy adornado

Botan- es muy lindo kurama- decía botan que no dejaba de mirar el árbol, las luces de este se reflejaban en los ojos de botan

Kurama- todos los años vengo aquí a pensar un poco...

Botan- pensar?...- botan miro a kurama

Kurama- así es, algunas personas dicen que tiene una cierta magia que hace que cualquier persona que lo mire se sienta feliz

Botan- ya veo... sabes una cosa kurama?

Kurama- que?

Botan- lo que dicen, es verdad...- kurama observo la dulce sonrisa de botan al decir eso y no pudo evitar sonreír tambien

Kurama y botan caminaron por todo el centro de la ciudad que estaba lleno de personas, la dueña de una dulcería regalaba caramelos a los niños entre otras cosas todo el centro era muy lindo al pasar a lado de otro santa este le obsequio un globo rosa a botan, kurama y botan se detuvieron por fin en un café

Kurama- bien hemos recorrido el centro fue muy divertido...

Botan- si me gusto mucho el gran árbol de navidad es muy lindo..- de pronto llego el mesero preguntando el pedido

Chico- y bien dígame que desea ordenar?

Kurama- deseo un café y un poco pay por favor

Chico- y para su novia?

Kurama- no, ella no es mi novia – kurama se había puesto bastante rojo

Chico- disculpe entonces que le daré a la señorita?

Botan- bueno quiero un poco de té y tambien un poco de pay por favor

Chico- enseguida- el mesero se fue y kurama y botan se quedaron solos kurama no dijo nada al igual que botan hasta que por fin kurama dijo algo

Kurama- que bueno que hoy estés con migo....- botan no entendía bien -por que... estaría solo esta navidad, pero tu estas con migo...

Botan- tu estas con migo tambien – botan le sonrió a kurama al cual se sintió muy feliz

En el templo de genkai los chicos estaban organizando todo para la cena y keiko se apresuraba con la cena

Keiko- yuzke trabaja mas rápido!, kuwabara que no puedes cortar mas rápido!- keiko no dejaba de gritarles a los pobres que hacían lo que podían

Yukina- cálmate keiko yo tambien quiero que todo esté listo ya pero...- yukina no continuo al ver a hiei dirigiéndose hacía donde estaba yuzke y kuwabara

Hiei- muévanse tontos...- hiei se acerco a la mesa y saco la catana tomo con una mano algunas verduras las lanzo al aire y con la catana las corto en menos de un segundo. Hiei siguió cortando las cosas pero yukina se acerco

Yukina- yo te ayudare hiei- yukina se acerco con mas cosas y hiei no sabía que hacer mientras yuzke se burlaba de el y como siempre kuwabara no entendía nada

Shizuru- kasu! Se puede saber por que no haces nada- shizuru había golpeado en la cabeza a kuwabara – vamos necesito que muevas algunas cosas- yuzke se burlaba de kuwabara pero keiko lo halo de la camisa

Keiko- tu vendrás con migo y me ayudaras a poner el árbol

Yuzke-espera keiko....- keiko se llevo a yuzke y dejo la preparación de la cena a hiei y yukina

Al terminar de comer, kurama y botan salieron del café y caminaron otro poco ya era tarde y empezaba a oscurecer, botan iba caminando a lado de kurama cuanto de pronto piso hielo e iba caer al suelo, pero kurama tomo la mano de botan y la jalo para ayudarla pero al hacer esto sus rostros quedaron muy juntos, un sutil rojo apareció en las mejillas de los dos mientras se miraban fijamente, kurama y botan estaban muy cerca solo un pequeño espacio los separaba e impedía que se besaran, kurama soltó poco a poco a botan estaba muy rojo. Kurama no dijo nada en todo el camino hacía el templo de genkai cuando llegaron se escuchaban las voces de los chicos adentro pero cuando iban a entrar algo distrajo la atencion de botan

Botan- que fue eso?

Botan salió corriendo y tras ella iba kurama que le preguntaba que a donde iba, botan corrió hasta el estanque del que le había contado genkai y vio que brillaba mucho

Kurama- que pasa por que venimos aquí?

Botan- es que este estanque brilla mucho y genkai me dijo que tenia que cuidarlo me parece extraño que brille

Kurama- tienes razon... pero...- kurama no termino del estanque salió una luz plateada hacía el cielo kurama y botan se quedaron inmóviles y la luz desapareció. Kurama y botan caminaron de nuevo hacía el templo

Yuzke- que fue eso genkai?

Genkai- hikari gin... cuando dos almas que estan destinadas a estar juntas se encuentran ahí... una nieve de color plata cae del cielo es muy rara y hermosa...

Yuzke- kurama...y botan...- una sonrisa extraña apareció en yuzke

Kurama y botan caminaban hacía el templo

Kurama- mira eso.... – el y botan miraron al cielo y un copo de nieve plateado cayó justo cuando cayó kurama saco una caja de su bolsillo- toma es un regalo...- se lo dio a botan un poco rojo

Botan- gracias a decir verdad yo tambien tengo algo para ti- botan saco otra caja y se la entrego a kurama los dos abrieron sus regalos el de botan era el lindo gatito y el de kurama era un zorrito de peluche- gracias kurama me divertí mucho-

De pronto kurama se acerco a botan y la beso, hizo lo que no se había atrevido en todo el día, mientras otros copos plateados caían kurama se separo de ella un poco para decirle

Kurama- feliz navidad botan...

Botan- feliz navidad kurama...

Los dos se dirigieron al templo de la mano y botan nunca olvidaría su primer navidad con kurama. Los chicos dentro se la pasaban genial incluso hiei yuzke solo veía por la ventana la plateada nieve y a kurama y botan entre ella....

Yuzke- feliz navidad chicos...- yuzke se alejo a continuar la fiesta pero afuera estaban kurama y botan en un tierno y dulce beso...


End file.
